DE 100 55 608 A1 describes a telescopable steering spindle arrangement comprising a steering spindle near the steering wheel and a steering spindle near the steering gear. The walls of the facing ends of the two steering spindles are disposed in an overlapping manner and connected to one another by means of a press fit. This ensures durability and direct torque transmission. In the event of a crash, the deformation energy of the steering spindle is absorbed exactly via the dimensioning of the press fit.
EP 0 997 369 A2 likewise describes a telescopable steering spindle arrangement comprising two steering spindles. The steering spindles guided into one another are connected by a shear element which, when high shear forces are introduced in the event of a crash, shears off and thus allows the steering spindle arrangement to telescope for the purpose of reducing its overall length. Further telescopable steering spindle arrangements are described in DE 10 2006 001 228 B3 and EP 0 317 791 A2.
When telescopable steering spindle arrangements are built into motor vehicles, especially automobiles, only relatively little installation space is available for the steering spindle arrangement. Within this installation space, necessary displacement paths for adjustment of the comfort of the steering column arrangement in a range of ±25/30 mm and an absorber path for crash requirements of at least 85 mm cannot be achieved with conventional two-part steering column arrangements comprising upper and lower steering spindles.
In practice, in telescopable steering column arrangements, the upper and lower steering spindles are usually designed on a multitoothed basis and inserted inside one another. With this design, the adjustment and absorber path may be achieved relatively simply with a sufficiently large overlap. In a rigid steering spindle arrangement, the upper steering spindle is injection-molded with the lower steering spindle by means of plastic ensheathing of the inner (lower) steering spindle. This injection molding may be released under a defined force so that an inner displacement may take place in the event of a crash.
In view of the foregoing, at least one object of the present invention is to provide a telescopable steering column arrangement, which makes it possible to achieve an axial comfort adjustment and axial absorber adjustment with short installation space for the steering column arrangement. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.